


I'll Have A Side Of You

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Chef Kyungsoo has to deal with a strange customer.For Amy ^^





	I'll Have A Side Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

“You need to sauté not sear, and I need those vegetables diced not julienne.” Kyungsoo yelled as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm. His eyes were steady on applying the final touches to a fettuccine pasta with crispy pancetta.

Turning around between the two steel rectangular tables, he added a pinch of parsley to top the orzo dish with slow roasted tomatoes. A smile grew on his face as he beheld the results of his work.

“Kim!” He yelled.

The man’s tiny feet scurried across the tiled floor and Kyungsoo heard the blaring clang of pans from behind him. The waiter’s hips knocked into the table, hands catching the bowl of flour just in time for Kyungsoo to turn around and spot him. Kyungsoo sighed and took the white towel from his black apron and wiped his palms.

“Y-yes, Chef?” The man bowed, his cat eyes peering up in subtle fear.

“Minseok, what did I tell you about watching where you are going?” He said, stance akimbo.

“I k-know, sir. But sometimes it’s really crowded back here and I don’t mean to bump into things.”

Kyungsoo sighed once more, he decided to let the server off the hook for now, but he mentally noted to discuss it with Minseok later. “Take these out to table twelve and thirteen. They’re ready.” Minseok grabbed the two plates and tossed a reassuring grin at Kyungsoo, which wasn’t all that encouraging, but he returned the smile regardless.

Minseok was a new waiter and very diligent, not one bad thing could be said about the man except for his random bouts of clumsiness. Though he tried to refrain from making a mess, it led him to doing just that most of the time, resulting in mass clean ups and delays of food preparation. On those days, the new busboy, Tao, would have to clean up the mess.

Today, however, Kyungsoo was grateful that Minseok stayed out of the kitchen as much as possible.

“Chef!” He heard Chanyeol call from the other side of the vast kitchen while at his station.

As Kyungsoo weaved through the bodies flooding the room, he observed their plates and dishes. The two pastry chefs were busy applying decorations onto their deserts. One looked to be adding drops of caramel around a crème fraîche cheesecake topped with honey roasted pineapples. The other drizzled chocolate atop of a brownie à la mode.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Keep up the good work,” He said. Baekhyun and Junmyeon both turned their heads and gave him warm smiles before returning to their plates.

When he finally made it to Chanyeol’s station, he watched the man work over a hot flame, bouncing and tossing the shrimp and vegetables in the pan. The sauté chef appeared to be in deep concentration with the way his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo told him numerous times about that bad habit of his.

“What do you need, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked.

“This order,” he quickly pointed to the fish dinner with his wooden spoon, “I’m done with it.”

“You know, you’re supposed to tell Kris this,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. His best friend surely knew how to grind his nerves.

“I like messing with you,” Chanyeol shrugged, a smug grin pulling at his lips. Kyungsoo didn't have time for this.

“Why did I hire you?” He huffed as he scooped up the plate and headed toward the front of the kitchen where the expediter stood. Kris garnished the dishes before the servers took them out into the dining room. Unless the server was Minseok. In those cases, Kyungsoo took care of that. The two men never got along well with Kris’s hot temper and Minseok’s laid back attitude. Kyungsoo briefly wondered why his kitchen dynamics were so chaotic and troublesome.

“Here, Kris. For table fourteen,” Kyungsoo said as he placed the plate on the counter.

“Thanks, Chef.” Kris said before turning to call Jessica, the waitress for that table. Kyungsoo pursed his lips and nodded.

The kitchen was his home. He thrived on creating new recipes and putting them on the menu for others to savor his creations. Although the restaurant belonged to his brother, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dealt with matters concerning the kitchen.

Though Jongdae owned the place, he rarely showed his face unless there were legal issues to dispute. Kyungsoo was thankful for his lack of presence because when the whimsical man did make an appearance, he did so with added mayhem. Jongdae blasted into the kitchen unannounced and snacked on the food that was prepared at the prep station. The irritated prep cooks, Luhan and Sehun, could only mumble under their breaths since Jongdae was the owner. Kyungsoo couldn’t blame them though, his brother was a handful to deal with.

But even with his brother’s annoying and disorderly ways, he had an enormous and generous heart. He bought this restaurant with his own savings and didn’t hesitate to grant Kyungsoo the job of Head Chef. This honor was one that Kyungsoo took with deep gratitude and immense satisfaction. His dream career finally became a reality, and he was forever thankful toward Jongdae for that.

Throughout his day, Kyungsoo monitored the food and other chefs who worked under him. When there was an issue with a customer or a situation that needed solving, Kyungsoo would pacify it quickly. He needed things to proceed smoothly so that their restaurant would stay at the top of the list of recommendation. Being a popular and successful franchise garnered them hundreds of customers day in and day out. Their popularity brought along positive attention, however, in that same regard, it also brought them steep competition.

As Kyungsoo began topping off another dish, he caught wind of a plate being returned from table fourteen. Apparently, the fish wasn’t cooked correctly and Kyungsoo smiled to himself. Chanyeol would have to deal with that, and he rather liked the tall buffoon having to cook the fish over. It was oddly pleasing.

Other orders were being made and the chefs bustled about in the kitchen as usual. Except now, there was another dish of noodles brought back inside the kitchen.

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow as he listened to Jessica inform Kris of the problems with the pasta dish. The customer claimed that the noodles were overcooked and Kyungsoo arched his brow even more.

“Let me see that,” He said, and Jessica turned to him, holding up the plate. Receiving it from her, he examined the cuisine and didn’t notice any mushy texture or unpleasant coloring. He hummed before taking the plate to the sous-chef who cooked the noodles.

As Kyungsoo grew closer to his station, the man turned and gave him a loving grin, dimple piercing into the side of his cheek.

“How’s it going, Chef?” Yixing asked, and then his eyes fell onto the plate in Kyungsoo’s hand, “Isn’t that for table fourteen?”

“Yeah, they claimed it to be overcooked. But it’s not like you to do such a thing,” He knew Yixing had years of experience in the kitchen and to do something as rudimentary as overcooking noodles was fairly odd. Yet, in the business of food services, the customer was always granted their wish and was always right. “Just remake it for now. Though I doubt there’s anything wrong with it,” Kyungsoo eyed the noodles with skepticism as he placed it on the counter.

“Yes, Chef.” Yixing said.

It wasn’t a moment later before there was another plate entering the kitchen without barely being touched. This time, it was a chicken risotto followed seconds later by a shrimp escabeche. The early signs of irritation began to show on Kyungsoo’s face. His expression grew grave as he noticed that not only one dish was returned to the kitchen, but _four_.

This was simply unheard of, completely incomprehensible. It seemed to be the orders from the same table as well: table _fourteen_. Kyungsoo wondered who were the people sending their orders back so frequently.

“Chef!” Chanyeol yelled, and Kyungsoo hurried toward his station.

“Chanyeol, if this is anymore of your stupi—”

“No, it’s not that,” he interjected, “I really have a question this time.”

“What is it?”

“Does this fish look undercooked to you?” He waved the pan and Kyungsoo peered around his arm to observe it. The filet over the foamed butter appeared fine in his eyes, it looked absolutely perfect if he was being honest. Though, he would never tell Chanyeol that.

“It looks good. Plate it up.” Kyungsoo said.

Once the dish was finished, it was brought out into the dining area again. Kyungsoo returned to scrutinizing other orders within the kitchen and holding light conversations with Baekhyun regarding a new menu for breakfast pastries. However, moments later, his eyes caught sight of the same plate of fish reappearing in the kitchen.

This was preposterous. Kyungsoo could no longer listen to Baekhyun as rage swelled inside his chest. To send food back into the kitchen on numerous occasions was a direct insult to his ability as head chef. If there was anything wrong with the dish, he would have known. With the experience and wisdom as a chef of his caliber, his approval of a dish meant it was edible. Yet somehow, there are people out into the dining area who felt that his food was unpalatable.

“Chef!” Jessica called as she scurried to his side. Baekhyun immediately stopped rambling and leaned over to listen to her words as well. “The customer at table fourteen would like to meet the head chef.”

That pleased Kyungsoo because he would like to meet them too.

He unwrapped the apron from around his waist and slammed it onto the table. He started for the double doors to exit the kitchen but halted his steps. Spinning around with a confused expression, he asked “Customer?” As in _singular_—as in, only one person resided at the table.

With all the dishes going in and out, he was certain that there was more than one person sitting at the table. This was even more unfathomable, and he wanted to meet this person himself to understand what problem they possessed with his food.

As he paraded out the kitchen, he patted down his executive white jacket and straightened his expression to appear neutral and unfazed. Which soon became a useless attempt, because when he saw the man sitting at the table, a scowl morphed onto his features and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Chef Kim, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He spat, eyes hard and voice sharp. He interlaced his fingers behind his back and pursed his lips.

“Ahh, Chef Do,” Jongin smiled with an artificial chipper tone, “I didn’t know you were the chef in charge today.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, “I’m the chef in charge everyday,” He let out with a strain, attempting to ignore Jongin’s attempt at shade.

“Oh, is that so?” Jongin feigned ignorance, his tone of one doused in enlightenment, “Well, I was just tasting the food here, and I must say, it wasn’t up to my standards.”

If there weren’t any customers inside the establishment, Kyungsoo was certain that Jongin’s head would have met with the table by now, courtesy of his palm.

“Your standards are far too gaudy. Maybe you should eat real food, I'm sure they would meet them then.” He smirked and Jongin’s lips faltered.

“Perhaps, that could be the case,” _What was this?_ Kyungsoo knew Jongin never agreed and he eyed the man suspiciously, “But compared to my restaurant, this here could only pass for the dogs.” There was that typical annoying snark and insult Kyungsoo waited for.

“I see you’ve only come to humiliate the food. So if that would be all, you’re free to leave,” Kyungsoo gestured toward the door, “The food is on the house. With your restaurant being number two on the Top Ten Restaurants of Korea, I’m positive you don’t have the funds to afford such an extravagant meal from the number one restaurant.” He smiled sweet and meaningfully.

Jongin huffed, throwing the deep burgundy napkin onto the table. The man stood up, his body towering over Kyungsoo ever so slightly. The head chef wasn’t intimidated at all. Kyungsoo knew Jongin was all talk and no bite. As the Executive Chef for their competitor directly across the street, Jongin made a trip to their restaurant regularly. He never pulled a stunt like today which was strange considering how he favored keeping a low profile.

“Well then,” Jongin said as he patted the sleeves of his silk, cream colored button down. “I see that I am no longer welcomed here.”

“We welcome everyone, Chef Kim. Even those who can’t appreciate fine dining such as yourself.” Kyungsoo was on a roll and he didn’t want to stop. Jongin gaped, speechless, and Kyungsoo fought back a wide grin.

“Kyungsoo,” He whispered, and said man eyes widened. Jongin never used his name unless things were serious. “I would like to speak with you in the back instead.” He hinted, eyes dangerous and tempting. The head chef nodded at Jongin’s request and led the man toward the back.

They passed through the double doors into the kitchen and wide, curious eyes followed them until they disappeared through another door further inside. In this room lied the materials which could be stored at room temperature serving as a pantry. Though spacious, there was barely any room as the packages of food lined the walls covering every inch of paint. In the middle sat small rectangular steel table with nothing on it.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Kyungsoo leaned against the table and folded his arms, eyes trained on the other’s back. He heard the faint click of the lock and Jongin turned around with a smirk.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” He said as he walked closer, steps cool and collected.

Kyungsoo raised a brow, his tongue rolling in his cheek. He pushed off the table and reached up to grab Jongin by the waist. Pulling him closer, he whispered, “You couldn't resist coming back for more, could you?” his voice low and sultry, gaze knowing and confident.

As much as Jongin tried to emanate an air of composure and control, he certainly didn't possess much. A mere touch by Kyungsoo’s fingers sent his body shivering, succumbing to the appendages that danced around the hem of his shirt. Those circular eyes looked up with a teasing glint, peering through curled eyelashes.

“If I didn’t come, we’d never meet, and you know food could never satiate what I really want.” He said. Kyungsoo chuckled against his chest before lifting his head and settling his gaze on Jongin’s face. He knew Jongin was easily provoked and turned on by insults. Which is why the man started a quarrel at every chance he could. Yet despite having knowledge of this, Kyungsoo continued to humor him, for he too, wanted Jongin just as bad.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything in return. He simply stared at the chef of the restaurant he was constantly in competition with. A beat of silence passed with their eyes speaking an unheard conversation. It held their desire for the other and sparks of fire that soon grew into raging infernos. The temperature climbed from their proximity, gravity pulling them closer until the heat of their bodies blended together.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo whispered as he traced the lines of Jongin’s mouth with his thumb. Jongin’s lips fell open, warm breath passing through them and Kyungsoo mimicked his expression. He snuck two fingers between Jongin’s lips and they closed around his digits. Jongin’s eyes followed suit as his lids descended until his vision was no more and he could only feel Kyungsoo. A low, pleasant hum rumbled from his depths of throat as his tongue worked around those fingers with diligence, coating them in abundance. He softly moaned and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, his eyes fixated on Jongin’s eyebrows as they drew together. From his throat, another hum purred and Kyungsoo released a heavy breath, “Tell me, what you want.” his hooded gaze rested on Jongin’s heavenly features, silently begging to hear the words that would spur him into action. He removed his fingers and left a thin thread of saliva in his pull.

Slowly, Jongin opened his eyes and looked directly into his own, unwavering, “I want you,” he whispered. Kyungsoo’s body lightly quaked, his cock unbearably swollen now, aching to break from the seams of his pants.

“I’ll give you what you want.” He glided his palm around the base of Jongin’s neck and upward into smooth, brown hair. He pulled him closer, and Jongin followed in his lead, leaning forward until their lips connected.

The kiss was slow and passionate. They never rushed or vied for dominance but to explore the touch, the taste and warmth of each other’s caverns. Mesmerized and addicted, Kyungsoo allowed those soft lips to guide him as they moved in unison with an anxious tongue. Curling and swirling, it toured the very crevices of his mouth leaving nothing free of its touch. Jongin was eager, pushing his body into the table behind him. Kyungsoo mildly fought back with a nudge of his own, unleashing a grunt in the process. Jongin smiled into their next kiss before pulling back entirely.

Panting, Jongin’s fingers meandered down Kyungsoo’s chest until they caught his belt. He bit his lower lip as his hands began to unbuckle it, but Kyungsoo brought down a palm to halt his advances.

“I don’t have time for that today,” He said.

“Let’s make this quick then,” He pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and Kyungsoo smiled.

“You are full of surprises.”

“Thanks,” Jongin kissed him once again, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s as he whispered, “But I rather be full of something else,” Kyungsoo’s cock twitched at his sinful words, he could feel his arousal escalating with every second of anticipation.

“Get to it then.” Kyungsoo moved over allowing Jongin room beside him.

Jongin didn’t waste any time pushing his pants down his legs and applying lube to his fingers to work himself open. Using the table to sturdy himself with one hand, he reached behind and inserted two coated digits inside his hole. He thrust in and out with impatience, twisting his fingers to stretch his entrance. With a swollen lip between his teeth and eyes trained on the packages in front of him, he continued until Kyungsoo decided to help.

The chef slithered his finger inside along with the two others from Jongin, and the taller hissed from the slight pang. With three digits thrusting inside, the stretch was much quicker and in no time at all, he was ready for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shimmied down his pants just enough for his member to free itself and he pushed Jongin’s torso over the table. Jongin’s palms rested on the stainless steel, ass bare and hole clenching around air, waiting. With a teasing grin, Kyungsoo situated his cock between Jongin’s cheeks. He nuzzled deeper and rubbed up and down feeling the softness of his plump globes. All he wanted to do was stroke himself with the aid of Jongin’s ass, but the other pushed back in need.

Jongin threw a look over his shoulder telling Kyungsoo to hurry up. The chef smirked as he gently tapped his cock against the expanse of Jongin’s cheek.

“Kyungsoo, I thought you said you didn’t have time.” He hissed. The taunting came to an end as Kyungsoo stroked himself with a generous amount of lube.

“You ready?” He asked, and Jongin merely pushed back again his member. Kyungsoo chuckled.

Placing his palms on either side of Jongin’s waist, he slid inside slow and carefully. Jongin heaved a sigh, eyes sealing shut from the thick girth that filled him up to the brim.

Fully sheathed inside, Kyungsoo stilled for a moment admiring the view of Jongin hunched over a table. The way Jongin’s back dipped and curved, pronouncing his ass even further; they rounded out perfectly in his view with the cleft of shallow back dimples peeking from under the ends of his shirt.

“Give it to me.” Jongin rasped, wiggling his ass a bit and Kyungsoo obliged. He pulled back and pushed inside, thrusting steadily at an even speed. Gradually, he grew in pace, hips rolling against those cheeks and causing subtle ripples across them. Jongin lurched forward with every thrust, hands scrambling for purchase on the sleek table as the pounding escalated.

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip hard, calloused fingers curling around Jongin’s waist in a harsh grip that left imprints. He drove in hard, unforgiving and ruthless. It wasn’t enough. He yearned for more. One of his hands found the side of Jongin’s rib cage, massaging the thin fabric of his button down. Crinkles formed at the dents of his thumb, pressure added under the force of his hold. A faint moan spilled from Jongin’s lips, and he began to snap his hips back with greed. His enthusiasm pushed Kyungsoo to the edge, control slipping from his grasp as his desire to wreck Jongin rose to the surface.

Their bodies met in a heated clash, gentle sounds of slaps rebounding from the walls. Kyungsoo’s moans overshadowed by the louder ones that now tumbled from Jongin. Their breaths staggered and skin melted under the heat of their consensual need for the other. It drove Kyungsoo insane.

Every time he slammed inside, those globular cheeks flattened where their bodies made contact. The ease of his lunges was like heaven, the lubrication from Jongin’s entrance pouring down like a shower. Jongin sucked him in with no remorse. More and more, Kyungsoo fell into the pits of his hole which puckered around his stiff member, warm, soft and unbelievably tight. He loved every second of this.

“K-kyungsoo,” Jongin grasped the edges of the table, his next words caught within his throat as a heady moan passed through his lips.

“Coming?” Kyungsoo huffed and Jongin nodded his head.

That prompted Kyungsoo to move quicker. Now with both of his palms steadied on Jongin’s sides, he lunged in harder, faster. The table slid across the tiled floor, squeaks and abrupt clatters mingling with the waves of the slaps that came consecutively from the relentless thrusts. Jongin clenched around him tighter and Kyungsoo’s own release grew near.

All it took was one final thrust and Kyungsoo threw his head back, eyes screwing shut from the orgasm that shook him from his chest to the balls of his toes. Jongin rode out his orgasm until he came moments later inside of his palm.

Kyungsoo made one last thrust before slipping out and collapsing onto Jongin, who lied across the table. They allowed their breaths to even out and the beating of their hearts to slow.

“Next time, we aren’t doing this here,” Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s cheek move against his back when he spoke.

“Yeah,” Jongin sighed, “But it was fun,” He said and Kyungsoo snickered. He lightly smacked Jongin’s ass and the other jolted with a yelp.

“Fun, but inappropriate. What if one of my chefs came in here or needed me?” Kyungsoo moved from atop of Jongin and stood to pull up his pants.

“They’ll be fine,” Jongin placed his clean palm on the table to support himself as he stood. His back cracked and ached, and he felt trickles of cum trailing down the inside of his leg. “Besides, they’re not the ones with cum oozing from their ass,” He peered over his shoulder, raising his leg on the tip of toes to look at his behind. Kyungsoo smiled as he situated his clothing and flipped his hair.

“You’re the one who wanted it,” he kissed Jongin on the cheek, “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, just a bit uncomfortable. Do you have anything I can use to wipe this with?”

“No, but you can easily clean that up.”

“How?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. Instead, he took his fingers and scooped up the line of cum and brought it to Jongin’s mouth, “Eat up, baby.”

It was in moments like this when Kyungsoo understood why he succumbed to Jongin and his sexual needs whenever and wherever. The other licked his fingers with no hesitation, and Kyungsoo felt his body quiver. Jongin was a freak inside and out, and Kyungsoo never felt more liberated and free than when he was having sex with him.

Though they weren't in a relationship of any kind, he humored the notion of what it would be like to engage in one. Jongin never mentioned it, so neither did he. But it wouldn’t be a bad thing, Kyungsoo mused. Perhaps, one day they would make it to that stage. For now though, enemies with benefits described them best, and he didn’t want to lose that.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called, “There’s a towel over there,” he pointed to a towel on the ground near the corner which the other hadn't seen.

Kyungsoo went to grab it from the floor before tossing it to him. As Jongin cleaned his palm, Kyungsoo scrunched his face, “Unsanitary.”

“It’s a good thing that this is your restaurant and not mine,” He smiled, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin fixed his clothes, his appearance now clean cut and dapper as though he hadn’t engaged in sex moments before. “You ready to go, Soo?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah.”

As they exited the back room, all eyes turned toward them and a curt silence fell over the kitchen as everyone stilled. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Get back to work!” he yelled, and everyone began their duties again. Chanyeol gave him a knowing smile, and Kyungsoo sent him a glare before leading Jongin out of the kitchen.

When they made it outside of the restaurant, he bid the other farewell, but Jongin didn’t leave just yet. Confused, Kyungsoo asked, “What is it?”

Jongin scratched the back of his head, “It’s just that—” he paused, shuffling on his feet, “Nevermind,” he sighed, “I’ll see you around?” he asked with hope in his tone.

“I’ll be here,” Kyungsoo pointed behind him at the building, a bit shy for some reason.

“Bye, Kyungsoo.” Jongin turned to walk toward his car.

Kyungsoo watched him go with heaviness in his chest. Did he really want to wait for Jongin to pop up again? Deciding to listen to the desire of his heart, he yelled, “Jongin!” The said man spun around quick, hurrying to his side with bright eyes. He resembled a puppy in a way to Kyungsoo, who shook his head with a smile._ I can’t believe I’m actually doing this._ “Should we date?” he asked, nervous and unsure. Kyungsoo feared that he wouldn’t get the answer that he wanted. But when he saw a silly lopsided grin spread across Jongin’s face, he immediately dismissed that thought.

“I would like that.” Jongin said, eyes soft and loving. Kyungsoo moved in for a hug until the door banged open, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol barged outside whooping and hollering.

“It’s about damn time!” Chanyeol yelled, and Baekhyun nodded at his side with a huge smile.

Kyungsoo was beet red in the face from embarrassment or from anger, maybe a little bit of both? He appeared as though he was about to explode, and the two chefs rushed back inside away from his wrath. Kyungsoo scurried after them muttering under his breath, leaving the other outside.

Jongin laughed and shook his head before following them inside the restaurant.


End file.
